Stop Me If You've Heard This One Before Deutsch
by Thaia
Summary: Missing Scene der Episode 'Methos'... Das Bier. Der Unsterbliche. Gibt es hier eine Verbindung?


Hi, das hier ist das allererste, das ich unter Highlander- die Serie poste!

Inhalt: Das Bier. Der Unsterbliche. Gibt es da eine Verbindung?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Stop Me if You've Heard this One Before – _Stoppt mich, wenn ihr das hier schon kennt

Eine ‚_Missing Scene'_ der Episode ‚Methos'

Geschrieben von Rachel Sabotini

Übersetzt von Thaia

Duncan schritt vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter, sein Schwert bereit. Er umrundete die Ecke um einen jung aussehenden Unsterblichen ein großes Buch lesend am Boden sitzen zu sehen. Seine Musik war so laut aufgedreht, dass Duncan sie sogar durch die Kopfhörer hören konnte. MacLeod starrte, einen Moment lang verblüfft. Die meisten Unsterblichen waren nicht so sorglos, wenn sie einem anderen ihrer eigenen Art begegneten. Selbst wenn er erwartete, dass Richie bei seiner Wohnung vorbeikam, ignorierte Duncan niemals das Gefühl einer unsterblichen Präsenz, nur für den Fall, dass seine Erwartung sich als falsch erwies. „Sind sie Adam Pierson?"

Der Mann stellte die Musik ab und setzte sich auf, die Kopfhörer herunternehmend. „Duncan MacLeod vom Clan MacLeod. Nimm dir'n Bier." Er nahm eine Bierdose, die auf dem Schlafzimmerboden stand und warf sie Duncan zu. „Me casa es su casa."

MacLeod fing die Dose und starrte sie einen Moment lang an…

_Flashback_

Das Bier sah gut aus, eine dunkle bernsteinfarbene Färbung mit wenig Schaum, aber Duncan wusste es besser, als seinem alten Freund zu trauen. „Komm schon Darius, woraus ist es hergestellt?"

„Oh, das Übliche. Hopfen, gerösteter Malz, Gärhefe, Wasser..." Darius beobachtete ihn erwartungsvoll, seine Stimme ebbte ab.

Als der höfliche Gast der er war, nahm Duncan einen kleinen Schluck. Es war nicht zu schlecht am Anfang.

„Himbeeren", fügte Darius hinzu, „und natürlich Minzenblätter."

Gerade als er es erwähnte, drang der Geschmack durch die Überdeckung des Brauhopfens. Unglücklicherweise konnte er jetzt die Minze schmecken. Duncan versuchte den Geschmack mit den Zähnen von seiner Zunge zu kratzen. „Minzenblätter. In Bier? Schimmliger Tee ist schon schlimm genug, aber Minzbier? Wer würde das denn trinken?"

Darius lächelte und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Methos natürlich. Er kommt vielleicht einmal vorbei."

Duncan schenkte sich selbst ein Glas Wasser ein und stürzte es hinunter, den Minzgeschmack aus seinem Mund waschend. „Wer ist Methos?"

Der Priester saß kerzengerade. „Der älteste Unsterbliche der Welt? Du hast noch nie von ihm gehört?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht."

„Ah." Darius wandelte sich augenblicklich vom praktischen Witzbold zum Lehrer. „Methos ist eine Legende. Man kann Erzählungen seiner Heldentaten in der gesamten Geschichte finden, unter dem einen Namen oder dem anderen. Gerüchten zufolge ist er fünftausend Jahre alt"

„Warte einen Moment. Das ist nicht wieder einer deiner kleinen Tricks, oder?"

„Duncan, wie kannst du mir nur so etwas vorwerfen?" Darius schaute ihn unschuldig an.

„Ich wusste es. Versuch nicht diesen Blick bei mir, ich werde es nicht glauben. Ich habe die letzte Geschichte, die du mir erzähltest nicht überlebt."

Darius' Augen zwinkerten mit unterdrücktem Lachen. „Nun, diese hier ist anders. Du könntest eines Tages Methos begegnen."

Duncan schob Darius' neues Bier zur anderen Tischseite. „Also, wie werde ich diese ‚lebende Legende' erkennen?"

Die Grinsekatz musste einen ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck getragen haben. „Finde eine unmögliche Situation und halte nach dem Bier Ausschau. Wenn du das gefunden hast, wirst du Methos gefunden haben."

_Flashback Ende_

Duncan fand sich selbst immer noch die Bierdose haltend. Er schaute dorthin, wo der andere Unsterbliche am Boden saß. „Methos?"

Methos neigte seinen Kopf und lächelte.

ENDE

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, an alle, die mich kennen, das hier ist eine Übersetzung, die ich auf www . seventh-dimensions . org gefunden habe (Ihr müsst natürlich die Leerzeichen rausnehmen um die Adresse zu verwenden, auch unten bei der Adresse der Autorin). Es ist ein englisches Fanfiktion-Archiv für Highlander-Geschichten aller Art.(Ich habe mich nach Highlander-Stories umgesehen, als ich herausfand, dass ein 5. Film gedreht wird, mit den Charakteren Duncan MacLeod, Methos und Joe Dawson)

Die Autorin heißt Rachael Sabotini und schreibt auf Englisch. Wenn ihr eine Antwort schreiben wollt, dann tut das ebenfalls auf Englisch unter: www . mediafans . org/rachael/ Kommentare sind immer willkommen!

Thaia

(PS: Da ich nicht mehr weiß, was Duncan und Methos während dieser Szene in der deutschen Version der Serie gesagt haben, habe ich es so genau übersetzt wie ich konnte...)

(Zusatz: Das ist jetzt die aufgebesserte Version. Da Wolvesdawn so nett war, mir den genauen Wortlaut zuzuschicken, habe ich die Geschichte ein wenig verbessern können. Danke Wolvesdawn.)


End file.
